


Belinda

by kaige68



Series: Belinda [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of non-consensual bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I … I can’t explain, I needed to know, Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belinda

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to end here!!! I did! But it has completely taken over, and will not move toward resolution as I would like it to, so there will be more. It will also be a couple of days between this and the next bit due to ... things. But the boys will be back, and hopefully resolved, ASAP!
> 
> It's not beta read, concrit is welcome.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting, you are the reason this has taken on a life of it's own from the fluffy little one-shot.

“Tell me you get that you were out of line.”

Steve had just come in from work. He’d seen the Camaro out front, wasn’t surprised at the quiet voice that came from the dining table. Danny hadn’t been back to work all day, he hadn’t called in, and Chin had made sure that Steve didn’t call him. He hadn’t expected Danny at his house, but Steve did think it was better that they could try to work it out outside of work.

“I … I can’t explain, I needed to know, Danny. _Needed-_ ” Danny’s head snapped up and Steve stopped speaking.

“I’m your best friend, right?” Danny waited until Steve nodded silently. “You snuck into my house in the middle of the night, tied me up and interrogated me. I… What the ever-loving fuck Steve? You drugged me, so that you could sneak out without me yelling at you more.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “You were out of line. My best friend, Steven, held me against my will and tried to torture me for information.”

“Torture-“

Danny’s fist slammed into the table. “Held against my will, blinded and drugged. For information regarding a dream you saw me have 6 months ago. You called my old captains, you called my mother, and then you handcuffed me in the middle of the night!” He took a deep breath before speaking calmly again. “If someone were doing that to civilians we’d be working to track the nut case down. You do see that, right?”

Steve nodded. He would be all over some loon terrorizing the people of Honolulu by doing what he’d done to Danny. He’d tried to squash the memory of the fear in Danny’s voice that night. Convinced himself that his need to know was more important.

“I’m... obsessive.” Steve sighed heavily.

“I’ve noticed.”

Steve moved to sit across from Danny. “I didn’t mean... No, actually I did. I wanted you scared into talking to me.”

“I was there. I remember that vividly.”

“I’m sorry, D. I shouldn’t have... I just...”

“What you did was not legal, it was morally wrong, and it violated our friendship. All to find out nothing about a dream. And I, honest to God, do not remember one thing about that dream.” He met Steve’s eyes for a moment. “If you have a cosmic lesson to learn, it’s to let things go. And yet, you never learn it. You never even learn to ease up!”

“Doesn’t that make me a good cop? A good detective?” Steve knew he needed to be taken to task over what he’d done, but he felt defensive and couldn’t seem to stop himself. He recognized, in some part of his mind, that he was reinforcing what Danny said.

“YOU ARE NOT A COP!” Danny’s hand slammed into the table again. “You don’t follow clues and evidence all the time. There are times when you are like the Spanish Inquisition! And this,” Danny gestured wildly. “Wasn’t even a CRIME! This was sleepwalking during a stressful case. An eleven year old girl was abducted! It’s going to hit close to home for me! It was just stress! You spent 6 months looking for the source of my stress and you should have just taken it for what it was, a bad case!”

“I just wanted to know where it came from, Danny. I cared. I wanted to know what was behind it more than the case. Wanted to know that Belinda is-”

“ROSEBUD!” Both of his hands hit the table and Danny stood. He began pacing, trying to regain some of his composure. When he did, “Belinda is Rosebud, Steve. She’s a fucking skateboard that I had in middle school.” He stopped his pacing and faced Steve, arms across his chest, protecting himself, protecting what he was saying. “My sister and I were horrible at picking up after ourselves, my parents made the rule of finders keepers. Matty and Janine would pick up our things and get to keep them, Beth and I lost a lot of stuff to them. But Belinda, and yes I had a huge crush on Belinda Carlisle, I knew Matty wanted her so I took care with her. I always put her away. I couldn’t find her one day and Matty had her. Said he’d found her in the driveway. I knew he was making it up, and spent forever trying to get him to tell our dad the truth. _Where the hell was Belinda?_ ” Danny’s eyes, his anger, bored into Steve’s skull. “Is that worth everything you did? Is that worth losing your best friend over?”

Steve just stared at the table as he listened to Danny walk out of the house.


End file.
